The Girl Who Would be Bishi: Damia's Story
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Damia, age fourteen and oldest of the Maxwell children, has a new problem to worry about as she starts her own adventure in the world of Bishounen and Bishoujo. - Set in Demoonica's Arc- NOTE- May be rewritten at some point in time.
1. Chapter 1

LDD: Salut! That 's 'hello' to all you non Romanian speaking peoples. If you haven't noticed, I've decided to say hello in any language I know it, just on a whim. I know I said I'd get Book Two out, but this wouldn't go away. IT'S SHORT, I know. Though I'm half way done with chapter one for Demoonica.  
  
I'm taking a break on Demoonica's Story... need inspiration for it big time... This story is in the "Bishounen: Demoonica's Story" arc. This is Damia's Story... or the start of Damia's story anyway... Here are a few things for the people who haven't read the above mentioned story:  
  
(Lady) Demoonica Darkmoon-Maxwell: (A self insert character.) A bishounen trainer who has lived in the bishi world for most her life. Met Zander when she was sixteen. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with glasses and is 5 feet tall.  
  
Alexander "Zander" Maxwell: A half Duo Maxwell bishounen/half Hell Demon. Has lived in the bishi world all his life, met Demoonica when he was seventeen. He has chestnut brown hair and violet eyes, and is 5'8" tall.  
  
Damia Maxwell: The daughter of Zander and Demoonica. She is half human/one fourth bishi/one fourth Hell Demon. Being as such, Damia has inherited some bishi traits. She has dark brown hair and violet eyes. At this time she is thirteen years old. Also she has a *thing* about bishi boys such as Kai and Hiead.  
  
Now on to the first chapter of the new story!!! Warnings? Eh, a Kai Hiwatari being very out of character... does that count?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, video game, movie, TV, web comic, or book characters/shows found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damia!" The two-tone blue haired boy yelled as he chased the energetic thirteen year old. "Have you ever thought of walking?  
  
"Nope Kai-kun never crossed my mind!" She yelled back and jumped over a fallen tree that blocked her path, never slowing down.  
  
"Your mother owes me big time for this, you know that right?" Kai too made it passed the tree without incident.  
  
"Aw, you love it... stop complaining."  
  
Kai grinned. Okay, so Damia was right. He did love this, but he would be the last to admit it. The girl was putting distance between them again, better speed up. "Love this? Chasing down a spoiled little brat?"  
  
"I am not a brat!" Damia stopped and whirled around in place making the dozens of her long braids fly about. Kai didn't get stopped in time and went crashing into the girl... or would have if she hadn't move out of the way so quickly.  
  
"Whoa!" *SPLAT!*  
  
"Wahaha~haha!!!" Damia couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kai face down in the mud.  
  
Kai looked up at her. "You are to a brat... now help me up."  
  
Damia looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Your kidding right? This ain't over yet!" With that she took off running again.  
  
"Man!" Kai pounded the ground with his fist, he only succeeded in splashing more mud onto himself. "TIME!" He called out as loud as he could.  
  
"No fun!" Damia yelled.  
  
"I said time!" Kai got to his feet and pushed a button on his wrist band. "Rei, come pick us up. I'm finished training the brat..."  
  
"I am not a brat!" Damia came walking back down the trail. She was dressed in black shorts, white T-shirt, and yellow sneakers.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that... it may make it come true."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Just then Rei showed up.  
  
Kai smiled. "Saved by the kitten, thank the gods!" Then ran onto the ship, Damia hot on his heels yelling something in Russian.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Eh, yeah I think I got Damia right as I wanted her. Good, ne? I hope so. Please review. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: Yay I'm back!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: whisper*2*imaginary and Crazy Rei luva!  
  
Notes: /This/ is someone speaking in Russian. Japanese will be translated at the bottom. You may notice Damia uses lots of different languages when she talks. *shrugs*  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Dang it Hitawari! Get your butt back here!/ Damia ran onto the ship. Kai was right there waiting for her, still covered in mud. He crossed his arms.  
  
/Brat./  
  
/Cold hearted, self centered bishounen./  
  
/Evil demon child./  
  
She slipped back into English. "Half neko-jin..."  
  
"Leave my family out of this you two!" Rei called back to the pair.  
  
"Yes Rei-chan." Damia said. Kai walked over and proceeded to smear mud over Damia's face. /You jerk!/ She glared at him. /You know I'll get even for that./  
  
Kai smirked at her. /I'm counting on it./ Then he walked into the back to clean some of the mud from himself.  
  
Damia sighed and walked to the front of the ship with Rei. She sat down and found a rag to wipe the mud from her face.  
  
"So how was training?" He asked as if the prior conversation he had heard hadn't happened. Of course Rei's Russian wasn't very good.  
  
"Much better, Kai didn't catch me."  
  
"That's an improvement."  
  
Damia shrugged. "I guess. Ne, Rei-chan, do you think Okaa-san and Otou-san will let me start my bishounen training now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm going to disappear off the face of the planet or anything! Sheesh, I was born here." Damia said crossing her arms.  
  
"Now Damia, you know that most trainers would see you as a bishi..."  
  
"Not if I'm walking around with a backpack and a trainers belt on they won't! Anyway, my eye color is the only thing that gives away my parentage."  
  
Rei doubted that, but he didn't say so. "What about the two week time limit for catching a bishi?"  
  
"Okay so the *law* will know something is up if I don't catch a bishi in two weeks, but other trainers won't know."  
  
"Damia it's a risk..."  
  
"What if the Bishi World Safety Department were to... no that wouldn't work, but I think... Hey Rei-chan!? Remember the 'PD' Sphere Maker that Bill gave the family as a Christmas gift a few years ago?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rei was worried. "...why?"  
  
"I can make legal bishi balls coded to me without getting a trainer number..."  
  
"Damia..."  
  
"No, think about it! If I remain unregistered until after I catch a bishounen then they won't know how long I was here for. Get it?"  
  
"I've got it, now you forget it!" Kai said joining them from the back. "Without being registered you can't get into any of the human cities."  
  
"Not true, newbies are let past the gates upon arrival!"  
  
"Think about it Damia, a newbie with a backpack they have seen, but one with a trainers belt and no dex? It's asking for trouble."  
  
"But Kai-kun!"  
  
/I said no. That's the end of it./  
  
/But.../  
  
/No buts./  
  
"Fine. Are we home yet?"  
  
"Just a few minutes more, you know that."  
  
"Well I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Why."  
  
"HN." Was the answer he got from the girl.  
  
"Don't give me that. Damia. Damia!"  
  
"Drop it Kai, she isn't talking."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rei shook his head, whenever Kai was around Damia he could be so childish. "See, there's the driveway now..." There was silence. He parked the small shuttle craft and both Damia and Kai were out of it before he had his seatbelt undone.   
  
"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Tadaima!" She didn't get an answer. "Otou-san? Okaa-san?"  
  
"Oi! Damia! Konban wa. You're parents told me to give this to you." Inu-chan said running up to the girl. 'Inu-chan' was the closest person to Damia's own age in years at her home and being so made him her best friend of sorts. He was the son of her mothers Kagome and Inuyasha, but was rather odd in the fact that he was human at all times save the night of the new moon, just the opposite of any normal Inuyasha. He handed her a letter.  
  
"Konnichi wa Inu-chan." She opened the letter and quickly scanned over it. "NANI?! They've left on Department business! This is perfect!"  
  
"Damia what are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing Kai-kun. Really." She said much too sweetly.  
  
"Like I'd believe that. In the house young lady." Kai pointed to the front door. Damia nodded and walked away in defeat, or so he thought. Behind him 'Inu-chan' and 'Rei-chan' were snickering. 'Kai-kun' turned to them. "What may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"You're worse than her parents, you know that right?" Rei said.  
  
"She's just a kid. We're responsible for Damia when her parents are away, and I don't feel like being on Demoonica's bad side." He said crossing his arms and glaring at the younger bishounen. After he was sure they weren't going to say another word he turned and went into the house.  
  
Maybe a minute passed before Rei spoke. "I wonder what will happen when Kai notices Damia's growing up."  
  
Inu-chan looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
Rei shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
From inside the house then came. "DAMIA!" Rei and Inu-chan looked at each other, then ran in to see what Damia had done that had upset Kai into yelling at her. They found them in Damia's room. She was furiously rummaging through her dresser and then to the closet and back again, haphazardly throwing clothes items to her bed. He was just standing there after his first angry burst looking on in horror. "Damia Maxwell!" He said loudly. "I will not be responsible for telling Demoonica, OR Zander for that matter, that their only daughter packed a bag and left! You will stop this right now!"  
  
"I've had it in my head for awhile now, anyway. This is me sneaking out into the world. I'll call them and tell them not to worry once I'm on the road."  
  
"I'd hardly call this fiasco sneaking out." Rei whispered to Inu-chan, who laughed.  
  
"Are we just going to watch? Shouldn't we help him?"  
  
"Damia got her stubborn streak from Demoonica and Zander both, it's a futile effort. I'm just wanting to see what Kai does."  
  
"Damia!"  
  
"Kai, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm tired of training every day, of following my parents around during their work, of having a dozen baby sitters when they are away! I want out. I love Okaa-san and Otou-san dearly, but it's boring being home all the time. Please Kai watashi-no tomodachi?"  
  
Kai looked at her, she was giving him her biggest 'Oh~ Please?' look right now. "I... How do I get roped into these things? Fine you can go..."  
  
"Two points for Damia." Rei said.  
  
"...on one condition."  
  
"Kai make's a come back."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Forget tracking points, she just won. Hands down." Rei said shaking his head.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Heheheh... Damia's a brat, ne? Please review. Thank you.  
  
Okaa-san - Mother  
  
Otou-san - Father  
  
Tadaima - I'm back (home)  
  
Konban wa - Good evening  
  
Konnichi wa - Good day/Hello (In this case it's used as hello.)  
  
watashi-no tomodachi - my friend 


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: Hello! I do believe I got a flame the size of a spark...  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: whisper*2*imaginary, Crazy Rei luva, Songwind, Saisaishi and...  
  
I don't know if I should thank the reviewer Reality who wrote:   
  
[*huge sweatdrop forming on head* What, praytell, is this supposed to be? Stick to real anime, please?]  
  
Well, Reality, I do not know what you mean, it is supposed to be a story. Okay that was just mean, but it was my first reaction to your review. Then I thought about it and I still do not know what you mean. Here is my reasoning. 'Kai-kun' is a Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade, 'Rei-chan' is a Rei Kon from Beyblade, 'Inu-chan' is an *odd* Inuyasha from Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha are from Inuyasha. As far as I can tell those *are* real anime, even if Beyblade is a ~childrens~ show, it is an anime. Apparently they aren't to you even though you yourself write Inuyasha fanfiction. This is as close to a flame that I want to get, okay? Good, I hoped you would understand. Now if you were meaning the fact that I have added original characters such as Demoonica, Zander, and Damia then yes they are not anime characters. I like writing about adventures in the make believe world called simply 'The Bishi World', it is a place where the nature of anime shows is no more. Characters from the Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon anime living down the road from characters from the Final Fantasy VII/VIII/X video games living down the road from a Legolas from the Lord of the Rings. That is the nature of the world I write in. A world that original characters can become that worlds equivalent of Pokemon trainers. It is a world wide crossover fic. Anime characters are basically who we know them to be, but there is room for differences. Take Kai; he is not overly talkative, is above childish behavior, and looks like he does in the show. That is in-character for him. However, this Kai has been in captivity for over fifteen years and because of that he has changed from the character on the show. He can have a fun time, shows his emotions, and is not a cold hearted character anymore. Kai as character has grown, changed by the fictional life he has lived. Simply Kai has mellowed, friends and safety do that to people, even those who are not real.  
  
I hope that is a good answer for you, for it is the truth of things. I will not change how I write or what I write because a person does not like it.  
  
Now on to chapter three!  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that your mother was okay with this." Kai said as he followed Damia down the road.  
  
"See! My Okaa-san trusts me." She was quiet for a second. "Otou-san was okay with it after he knew you tagged along."  
  
"I'm not tagging along!" Kai snapped. "Zander wasn't happy that you left. His little girl out in the world all alone..."  
  
"But I'm not alone! I'm with you Kai-kun!"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yes, and that's the only reason he didn't drag you home or have someone drag you home."  
  
"Otou-san trusts you, that he does!" Damia smiled.  
  
"Stop that, you sound like a Kenshin."  
  
Damia tilted her head to the side. "Oro?"  
  
"I had that one coming. Are you just going to stand there all day now with that silly look on you face or are you going to do what you said you were going to do?"  
  
"Sempai..."  
  
Kai looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Ano, I don't know where to start..."  
  
Kai sighed. "You've lived here all your life and you don't know where to start."  
  
"Fine, I know where to start and what to do, but ~where~ do I start."  
  
"You start by picking a path and walking down it. You will get somewhere eventually."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're a riot." Damia shifted her backpack. "If you haven't noticed we're on a road now. What I wanted to know was how do I find a place to catch a Bishounen?"  
  
"There's no telling. One could be twenty feet away and you walk past them and never know. We mess up, just like trainers. Someone steps on a twig, trips, isn't paying attention, and the like, then 'Bam!' you're getting pulled into a ball."  
  
"Sounds horrible!"  
  
"It was. Then you meet your new trainer, hate them to no end for doing such a thing to you..."  
  
"You hate Okaa-san!?"  
  
"I wasn't finished. If you're lucky though you get a trainer like Demoonica, someone different. A person who spending your life with isn't all so bad. That's why you were raised around bishounen and bishoujo, Damia, to you we're no different from you."  
  
"I'm part bishi."  
  
"The way you treat us Damia, you were taught to treat us with the same respect you give your mother's fellow trainers."  
  
"Oh." Damia looked to the sky and the fading sunlight. "We should set up camp."  
  
Early the next morning Kai woke Damia and learned that she knew how to curse in Russian. "I didn't teach you that, young lady."  
  
Damia stuck her tongue out at him. "You woke me up with the sunrise! I could have slept for another two hours!"  
  
"And where would that get you?" Kai smiled as he remembered another girl who didn't like getting up so very early, but this time ~he~ was the person in charge. "Get up, I'll fix you breakfast, then we go."  
  
"No looking for bishounen?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "We're too close to home yet, you will have all the time you will want once we're further away."  
  
Damia looked towards her home. It hadn't been in sight for most of yesterday, yet they could only have been a few miles away. That wasn't even as far away as when she was training, but it felt so very much further now.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Please review. Also before I'm asked, I will NOT be taking OC's for this. Thank you.  
  
Oro - What?/Huh?/Oh... (the really polite way of saying)  
  
Sempai - added to a persons name, like your mentor or someone older in school you admire. (Hehehe, but it can also mean 'boyfriend')  
  
Ano - like saying 'Um' or 'Er' 


	4. Chapter 4

LDD: Hello! Sorry for the really short chapter last time.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Songwind, and gimeGohan.  
  
Ano, gimeGohan I said *not* to ask to be added, but because you've been in my story before I'll count you as an established character. Please send Nessa's info in your next review and I'll see what I can do. (Age, Appearance, Personality, Quirks, etc.)  
  
Sure we'll join the battle...   
  
...!!!BATTLE!!!...   
  
...who are we fighting again? V(O.o)?V  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Breakfast." Kai looked over at Damia. "Here, it's Rei's cooking, not mine."  
  
"He filled an entire fridge with home cooked food didn't he?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So what town is closest, again?" Damia took a big bite of food from her plate.  
  
"North Town in two more miles."  
  
"That's not very imaginative. Do you think I should go ahead a get my trainers licence?"  
  
"Not unless your sure you will make a catch in two weeks."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"You should also study up on the new rules they put into place over the last few years."  
  
"New rules? What new rules?!"  
  
"The ones that dictate that all newbie trainers shall have the standing of Trainer: Rank 1 - Level 1 when they first register. "  
  
Damia was confused, she always wanted to be a trainer (from the time she was three-years-old), but she never really thought about the rules and regulations that were part of the deal. "Ranks? Levels?"  
  
"Trainer Rank go's up from 1 to A, with A being equal to 30. You increase your Trainer Rank by winning normal matches, gym matches, and tournament matches. Making rarer catches also effect your standing as a trainer. Losing a lot of matches will even lower your standings. Bishounen and Bishoujo are also ranked. Rank-D is for common, easy to find and catch bishi. Rank-C is for uncommon or harder to catch bishi. Rank-B is for rare and difficult to catch bishi. Rank-A is for ultra rare and extremely difficult to catch bishi."  
  
"Okay so if I catch a really rare and really high level bishi then my rank will be higher. Right?"  
  
"Err... sort of. It's not that simple. It doesn't go up just because you caught more. When you make a catch, that will make the Rank go up a bit, but it will take a lot of time to raise if you just do that."  
  
Damia nodded. "I understand. Then what about Trainer Level?  
  
"Trainer Level is how good of a trainer you are and also gives an idea of how well trained your bishi are. Your numbers reflect how many bishi you have and how well your bishi get trained *after* they're caught. Trainer Level doesn't have an upper limit."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well, as I said trainers are now limited by their Rank and Level. Trainers with a Rank 1 - Level 1 are limited to matches with other trainers with a Rank 1 - Level 1. All trainers no matter their Rank or Level may only have three of their captured Bishounen or Bishoujo with them."  
  
"Only three?! What if you have more?"  
  
"Only three." Kai held up his fingers to strengthen the point. "Most matches are three on three or less anyway. They where having problems with people who had a lot of bishi challenging newer trainers. It was a way to even the field."  
  
"But what of my other bishi, Kai-kun? If you can only have three with you..."  
  
"The rest are transported to the nearest BishiCenter and receive medical attention if it's needed. When you become a trainer and get your BishiNav it will have a program in it that will allow you to switch a stored 'PD' Sphere with one you're caring so you can change your active bishi at any time."  
  
"Oh, but how do you get all your bishi at one time? All of you live at home with Okaa-san, Otou-san, and me!"  
  
"Demoonica has a place of residence, your home, that her 'PD' Spheres are programed to go to. Along with all the equipment she and Zander have gotten over the years, your house is better equipped than any BishiCenter out there. Allen keeps a watch on the teleporter for incoming spheres."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that!"  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Huh?" Damia looked down at the empty plate on her lap. "Yeah, here."  
  
"Did you know that when your mother started training they used a hand held device called a BishiDex that was only a bishi encyclopedia and a phone?" Kai said as he began cleaning their plates.  
  
"How useful was that?"  
  
"Not very. They broke easily, but at the time it was standard issue for all beginners. They replaced the hand held BishiDex with the wrist worn BishiGear about eight months after Demoonica became a trainer and it was somewhat better with the addition of a electronic map, radio programing, television programing, and Hoi Poi Capsule storage. Now the BishiNav is the latest in starting gear."  
  
"BishiNav?"  
  
"BishiNav's are the size of those old Tamagotchi toys, and they open like a locket. They're a lot smaller than BishiDex's and BishiGear's, but have even more features: Bishi Encyclopedia, Phone, Electronic Map, Radio, Television, Hoi Poi Capsule Storage, Bishi Condition, Trainer's Eyes, Rewards, and Bishi Retrieval System. Bishi Encyclopedia is basic information on bishi like what show they are from and their background. The Phone, Electronic Map, Radio, and Television features I'm sure you understand. Hoi Poi Capsule Storage allows you to store capsules and sort them by number. Bishi Condition tells you the stats of your bishi, like level, hit points, and evolution stage. Trainer's Eyes allows you to bring up information, like what bishi they have or their trainer standings, of any trainer who's number you've registered. Rewards are, well, rewards for winning gym battles, tournament battles, or for helping someone. Could be anything from cash to the latest thing out of development. The Bishi Retrieval System allows you to switch your active bishi with stored ones."  
  
"That's a lot for something the size of a chicken's egg."  
  
"Yeah, Bill really outdid himself this time." He finished what he was doing and packed things back into their capsules and put them in his backpack.  
  
"Bill developed them?"  
  
"Of course, odd as the man is, he is the top person when it comes to Bishi World Technology Development." Kai turned to face Damia as he picked up his backpack. "Ready to go?"  
  
Damia nodded. "So that town was in two miles, right? Then I think we should leave the main road now to avoid most trainers."  
  
[Someplace in the woods... one week later.]  
  
"Kai-kun~ it's spooky here. Why did we leave the road?" Damia commented on the wooded area she had been led into. The old trees were twisted and warped, even in mid-summer all were leafless. No grass grew on the ground, no flowers, no moss.  
  
"You'll not find bishounen walking freely into a trainers sight."  
  
"Yes, I know I have to look for them, but why here?!" Damia turned to face Kai. She walked backward as she continued to speak. "I don't like it here one bit! I think to go~o~whoa!!!" She yelled out as she tripped on an upturned tree root, falling backwards.  
  
It was then that they both heard laughing, at least one person thought her fall was funny. "Hey!" Damia all but yelled. As she was flat on her back looking up she saw someone in the trees above them. "It's not that funny buster! Yeah you! Keep laughing and I'll hit you with a ball!"  
  
This stopped the persons laughing. "As if you could get a ball up here." The bishi said while flipping their white-lavender ponytail.  
  
Damia growled at *him* in anger. "Fine so I can't." She grumbled.  
  
"Bu-bye!" The bishi waved then took to the sky with a pair of black wings, disappearing in seconds.  
  
"Geesh... the first bishi we run into and he gets away."  
  
Kai shrugged. "There are others."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: ALL THAT INFO - THE INFO!!! Oh my aching head.... Please review.  
  
BishiDex-  
  
Kurai - The bishi that they ran into in the woods, *she* is a little demon from Angel Sanctuary that most people in the show think is a boy and that's the way she wants it to stay. 


	5. Chapter 5

LDD: My computer... well you read the notice, I'm sure. Anyway, I didn't get the new computer, the other one isn't fixxed and I'm back to my OLD one for right now, and couldn't update when I said I would because I got stuck in a Hospital ER's waiting room for over 24 hours (I froze, it was so cold I didn't get sleep). After that though I have no reason for not updating sooner than now other than I haven't been on my computer.   
  
SORRY because this is the old computer this isn't spell-checked. Trust me when I say my spelling is a horror.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Super Hurricane, Saisaishi, and Songwind.  
  
To Crazy Rei luva - As for how much Kai talks, remember that he has been around Demoonica for about twenty years. That and he was most likely stating it from memory.  
  
To Super Hurricane - (Hey, long time no see!) I would have thought Prof. Steve would have been keeping tabs on Damia (and all the other Maxwell children) from birth. He easily could have, because Demoonica thinks of him as a family friend. (Along with all the other trainers she's kept in contact with over the years.) As for Bill, he's been on the Bishi World for about 40 years. His character really belongs to a friend of mine and he let me borrow Bill for the story.  
  
Saisaishi - Hehe... sorry to have caused that.  
  
Songwind - Thank you! V(^_^)V Sorry no update for so long. *sweatdrop*  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai-kun, I was wondering about something. If bishi are linked to their trainers by blood then why don't they go mad like in the stories Okaa-san and Otou-san told me?"  
  
"Those stories are from nearly twenty years ago, Damia. Though even back then they had the starts of the sirum that fixxed that problem."  
  
"So why don't bishi have to worry about going mad anymore?"  
  
"The makers of the balls added a special sirum to the mix so that the blood link was still made but the restrictions on distance and time were eliminated."  
  
"So what did that leave?"  
  
"A connection."  
  
Damia raised an eyebrow. "And that would be....?"  
  
Kai rubbed the back of his head as he tried to put into words exactly the feelings that made up the connection between him and Demoonica and him and the Darkmoon-Maxwell children to a point because they were of his trainers blood. "Well... ever been doing something and get the feeling you're being watched?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And when you look up, you know right where the person who's staring at you is at?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you look right at them. It's like that. In the back of my mind there is this feeling that pulls at me, telling me exactly what way to go to get back to Demoonica."  
  
Damia laughed. "Like a built in homing device." They kept walking then, well Damia was rollerblading because of the fact they had ran across a random sidewalk running right through the forest. It was now normal to find paved paths in the areas near towns.  
  
"Woohoo! Salut Wu's shorts!"  
  
"ENNA!!! ECCHI BAKA!" (A/N: Ecchi = Perverted. Baka = Idiot. Hentai actually means weird or strange, but is oddly used as perverted. Odd, ne? I think so.)  
  
Kai gave Damia a questioning look. "Did I just hear that?"  
  
"No bishounen you say..."  
  
It was then that a Zero Enna from Cadidate for Goddess came into their sight waving a pair of boxer shorts and laughing as he ran. "I didn't know you were the Hello Kitty type."  
  
"Enna those are personal property! Stay out of my backpack!" A very angry Wufei came running by right behind him.  
  
"Please... Chichiri-san can *you* talk some manors into those two?" Came a female voice. It was then the girl appeared with a Chichiri.  
  
"Sorry, I can not do anything." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Hi!" Damia waved to the trainer. "Do you know where we are right now?"  
  
The girl looked at her. "Huh? Oh, we're near De Cartes Town just north of a good place to find alot of random Bishounen. Maybe the place is good for finding Mecha based Bishounen... eh Chichiri?"   
  
Chichiri ^_^ and nodded. "She caught both of them south of there, no da."  
  
"They're both from Mech type shows right? I always thought of them more of boy shows, but with Bishi this cute how can a fangirl not watch?" She gave Damia and Kai a ^_^ look just like Chichiri's. "Where's your Bishounen from? He's cute!"  
  
"Watashi wa kawaii ja nai yo!" Kai quickly told her.  
  
The girl tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What did he say? I don't know much Japanese. Kowai... isn't that the word for cute?"  
  
Behind her, the girls Bishounen were trying not to laugh out loud at the mistake in their trainer's wording. Damia and Kai also, though they had to keep from letting the girl notice. "Kai's from Beyblade." Damia told her, but the girl was still thinking in her own little world.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's something like that." She waved at them as she left. "Got to go. Ja!"  
  
After she was out of sight Damia started giggling. "The only thing that was 'kowai' was her translating skills."  
  
Kai nodded. "Uh-hu."  
  
"Why did you blurt that out? It's not like you."  
  
"Tired of being 'cute'?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Damia laughed. "Her Bishounen thought it was funny too. I can't believe her Zero was able to keep from laughing, I've heard they're much like Duo's. De Cartes Town... translated that is something like Cards Town, right?"  
  
"I don't know French."  
  
"Then how do you know it's French!?!"  
  
Kai looked at her. "I don't. Sounds like it would be."  
  
"English and Japanese is everywhere, all Bishi know those two languages, and most trainers have a passing knowlege of one of those. I should have brought an Oliver or a Trowa, they know French. No, I get the Russian speaking Bishi as a babysitter. Like there is anything around here in Russian that needs translating."  
  
"Damia..."  
  
"Yeah Kai-kun?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Wha...? Why I never!" Damia glaired at him. Her BishiGear phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Wai! Onee-san it's no fair!" Two girls voices cried out over the phone. Their images appered on the screen.  
  
"Dana. Zandra." Damia said to the girls. Dana, the one on the left side of the screen was Damia's closest sibling at twelve years old. She oddly didn't look like ether Demoonica or Zander. She had rose-pink hair and lime-green eyes. Zandra, the one on the right side of the screen was eleven. As her name implied the girl looked alot like her father, having his hair color and eye color.  
  
"When are you bringing Kai back!?! With Katan and Marou with Okaa-san and Otou-san there's no one who can keep Nova from..." There was a large crash in the back ground.  
  
"...oi." Damia said.  
  
"Nova!" Zandra said leaveing the screen.  
  
"He's causing havoc! Onee-san!"  
  
Damia's sisters where talking about their oldest brother, Nova. The ten-year-old, white haired, violet eyed son of a demon was the most trublesome child in the Maxwell household. He took after his Duo ancestrage, plus more. All three sisters wished their parents had stopped after they had been born, or had learned the lesson after Nova and desided to not have any more kids. At present the Maxwell children numbered EIGHT. Damia, Dana, Zandra, Nova, Neo, Nebula, Hope, and Iria. Neo was the second boy, at age seven he looked like a younger Nova. Nebula at age six was the third boy and looked like a chibi version of their father, Zander. Hope and Iria where both age two, they being twin girls. Hope looked like her sister Dana with the rose-pink hair and Iria had Zander's hair color. They both had blue eyes. Odd family, it made one wonder how they got their traits... out of a hat? (A/N: No I didn't draw the hair/eye color out of a hat. I was figureing in Zander's mother's side of the family, you know, all those Hell Demons from another plane of existance?) Joy of joy's too... Demoonica was expecting again, she was one month along. (A/N: Starts laughing. They're worse than rabbits aren't they? Hehehehe.....)  
  
"Kai will come home after I catch a Bishounen. You know that."  
  
"But... but... Damia!"  
  
"You can live with it! Geesh, he's just got to be kept away from sugar. How hard is that?"  
  
"Like hiding it from any of us... not a task that can be done." Dana said with a grin.  
  
"Hai!" Zandra said. "I locked him out of the room." She smiled. "...Oh and Onee-chan, what he broke was yours."  
  
"Iie...." Damia sighed. "...I don't want to know what it was, really I don't." Both of her younger sisters began laughing. "Hey, it's not funny you two! You cryed when he broke your stuff!"  
  
*Pound*Pound*Pound* "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Nova pounded on the door. "Nee-chan!" There was a pause and then they heard someone ask Nova what was wrong. He answered with, "Ne, nan demo nai. Watashi no nee-chan wa hidoi da yo!"  
  
"Nani?! Nova, Kisama! Omae o korosu!" Dana yelled and ran to the door to hit their younger brother. As she opened the door they could hear Nova scamper away. "Otouto-chan you had better run!"  
  
"...I...eh..." Zandra watched as Dana chased Nova away for a few minutes at least. "I guess we're cutting this call short, Onee-chan." She sighed and waved goodbye. "Ja-ne."  
  
Damia waved back. "Try not to kill Nova. Ja-ne." The screen went black. "Geesh... were we like Nova? As bad as all that?"  
  
Kai looked at her and shook his head. "Not that bad."  
  
"I knew it! Okaa-san and Otou-san keep saying we were just as bad as he was when we were his age, but that was only a few years ago. I don't remember being anything like that." She looked at Kai. "Kai-kun was I ever a problem?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Kai-kun! You are supose to say of course I wasn't!" Damia stomped one of her skate clad feet, slipped, and fell. "Itai! I hurt my butt!"  
  
Kai laughed. "I see you're still a pain in the butt."  
  
"No, I *have* a pain in my butt..."  
  
"Should I carry you my princess?"  
  
"...and his name is Kai Hiwatari!" Damia crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Get up. Now."  
  
"Grrr... fine. Help me up." Damia held out one of her hands. Kai went to take it, but before he could the ground beneath them began to shake. Looseing his balance he fell to his hands and knees. Soon the quake passed. "What... what w..w..was that? Kai-kun?" Damia was frightened.  
  
"I...don't know. There have never been earth quakes here before."  
  
"What's that supose to mean?!" Damia looked around them.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kai!" She clung to him as a crack in the ground weaved its way towards them and the earth began to shake again. The ground heaved upwards, breaking open all around them. Damia lost hold of her BishiGear and it tumbled over an edge and down into darkness, out of sight. Trees slid down into that same darkness as the earth gave way around their roots. The largest crack in the ground began to widen.  
  
"Damia, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
Damia looked up at him, still clinging with all her life. Tears streeked her face. "There's no way to go!"  
  
"There has to be, you hear me?" Damia nodded. The ground they were on suddenly lurched upwards again. "Over there!" He pointed at an area that was crumbling away more slowly than the rest. The ground settled for a moment, just long enough for Kai to get to his feet and gain his balance, before it started tilting away from the other shifting land. "Shit." It was crumbling beneath their feet. "When I say jump..."  
  
"Got it!" Damia didn't let him finish. She understood and letting him keep speaking would cost preacious time. Damia pulled herself up, the skates on her feet hindering her ease in movement. 'I am sooo glad I'm good on these things.' She thought as they headed towards the edge.  
  
"JUMP!" Kai shouted.  
  
Damia felt like everything went into slow motion. The leap across the widening gap in the ground. Landing some what safely on the other side. Her skate catching and sending her falling forward. Then time seemed to catch up with them as she crashed to the ground and she went rolling like a rag doll.  
  
The ground was still shaking and even though her face was only an inch from it, her sight was spinning. Movement that wasn't 'round and 'round caught her attention and she turned her face sideways to see a small pair of wolf-like sneakers.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Asked a small voice. A round face came into her view and large eyes looked at her.  
  
"Iie... Kai-kun. I must have hit my head, look a chibi..." Damia rubbed her eyes.  
  
"That's not an illusion." Kai's voice said and when she opened her eyes she could see him behind the chibi. "Come on, get up. It's not safe here."  
  
Damia nodded and stood, luckly her skates had not been broken. "What about you?" She asked the chibi. He only looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. When the ground shook again he cried out and clung to her. "I take that as your coming with us." She picked the chibi up and pushed off with her skates. Behind them the ground that they had jumped off of sunk down out of sight and the crumbling of the ground began to slow.  
  
"Why did you bring ~him~ with us?" Kai asked when they got further away from the falt line.  
  
"What did you want me to do? Leave him?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"HN." The chibi copyed with a grin. It was the first sound he had made the entire trip.  
  
Damia giggled at the chibi in her arms. "He's got that one down, doesn't he?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The ground gave a restless rumble. Another after shock. It had been an hour sence the earthquake. "I lost the BishiGear." Damia told Kai. "And a few things out of my pack."  
  
"You still have the Hoi Poi Capsules, right?"  
  
"Err, I'd have to check. Can we stop?"  
  
"The after shocks aren't too bad..." Kai reasoned. He stopped and sunk to the ground with a heavy sigh. Damia sat the chibi on the ground, it was the first time she had let go of him. He stood for a second looking up at Damia as she rumaged through her backpack, then sat down and watched his shoes as he moved his feet side to side.  
  
"Besides the BishiGear, nothing important was lost. But most of the capsules were stored in it at the time."  
  
Kai growned and placed his hands on the sides of his head. "What's left?"  
  
"Fridge cap. Nessesities cap. Two empty caps."  
  
"At least we aren't going to starve."  
  
"Lost the one with the sleeping bags. We could always feeze to death."  
  
"That's not funny." Kai reach into his shirt and pulled out a Bishiball on a chain. "Besides, I have my sphere with me."  
  
"Isn't that supose to be with Okaa-san?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Not if I'm not with her."  
  
"Mama?" The chibi looked up quickly. "Doko?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He asked where is mommy." Kai said.  
  
"I know what he said!" Damia yelled at him.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's like he doesn't understand English."  
  
The chibi tugged on Damia's pants leg. "Doko?"  
  
"Doushita akachan?" Damia tried speaking Japanese.  
  
"Hn." Kai snorted.  
  
"Mama?" He questioned right back, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Damia sighed. He was just a chibi, very lost and alone, all he wanted was his mother. "I don't know where your mama is." Damia said as she sat down and pulled the chibi onto her lap. Even standing in her lap his height only let him look directly into her eyes. As any frightened child would do he wrapped his arms around her neck and hid his face. He sniffled a few times and Damia knew he was crying. Even if he didn't understand her words, he could understand her tone of voice.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Looky, a little more info! V(^_^)V Please review. I know I didn't translate most of the Japanese. Do you know what was said?  
  
1) Watashi wa kawaii ja nai yo! = I'm not cute! (Yes you are Kai-kun!)  
  
2) Kowai. = Scary.  
  
3) Onee-san or Nee-san. Otouto-chan. = Big Sister. Little Brother.  
  
4) Nan demo nai. = Nothing or Never mind.  
  
5) Watashi no nee-chan wa hidoi da yo! = My sister is really mean!  
  
6) Nani?! Nova, Kisama! Omae o korosu! = What?! Nova, you*! I'm going to kill you!  
  
Note - * Kisama is a very very rude way to say 'you' - basically it's the equivalent of 'You Mother F***ing Bastard.' (Don't these little girls know the nicest words? I blame their parents. Wait......)  
  
7) Doushita akachan? = What's wrong baby?  
  
8) Mama = Mommy (Mama is Japanese, so is Papa. Looks like most peoples first words are Japanese! Cool, ne?)  
  
LDD: SO any idea as to whom the chibi is? Let's hear that guess! 


	6. Chapter 6

LDD: OH! Good news, I'll have my new computer set up tomarrow and will be able to spell check these last two chapters. OK? OK! Also... Thank you to gimeGohan because I forgot to add you to last chapters thank list.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Songwind, bluespirit13, and Saisaishi.  
  
gimeGohan - I don't know when you'll show up, but I promiss you all will. Okay?  
  
Songwind - Thank you for forgiving me. Here come's another good old plot twist! Yay!  
  
bluespirit13 - A BishiWorld story, write it and it shall be loved... Here's the update!  
  
Saisaishi - A Hiei Chibi huh? Hmm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Girl Who Would be Bishi:  
  
Damia's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ne... Kai-kun we should go home, huh?"  
  
Kai started to nod, then... "You should return 'him' first."  
  
Damia looked down at the chibi asleep in her arms. "I would if I knew where to take him. Where's he from?" She studied the chibi. "Let's see... Black hair in a ponytail, a blue and gold bandana, stripped shoes... eh... I don't know."  
  
"Ya... mat... to... Onegai... Yam... ette... nii-san..." (Yamato. Please. Stop. Big brother.) The chibi struggled in her arms. "One... gai... Gomen... Takeru..." (Please. Sorry. Takeru.)  
  
"He's having a nightmare. It sounds like his brothers were mad at him... could he have run away?"  
  
"Yamato. Takeru." Kai thought he knew those names, but from where?  
  
"Onegai!" (Please!) With a loud cry the chibi woke. "*sniff* Nii-san?" (Big brother.)  
  
"Shh... akachan." (Baby.)  
  
"Gomen... watashi-no nii-san..." (Sorry. My big brother.) He said still half asleep.  
  
"What about your brother, akachan?" But she didn't get an answer. "I really thought we were getting something there. Akachan, can you tell us your name?" Damia sighed. "Not like I thought I'd get an answer."  
  
"Let me try." Kai tapped the chibi on the shoulder. "Ohayo." (Hello.) He gave a small wave like he had done countless times to Damia and her younger brothers and sisters when they were little.  
  
The chibi looked at him for a second, thumb in his mouth, before he returned a small wave.  
  
Kai pointed to himself. "Kai." He pointed to Damia. "Damia." He then pointed to the chibi and waited, hopping the kid would catch on and understand.  
  
The chibi removed his thumb and answered. "Kouji..."  
  
"Kouji." Kai pointed at him. Kouji nodded with a small smile. "You know Damia, now I'm sure I've heard all of those names before."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere... about a mile away...  
  
"Kouji?! Kouji?!" Yamato and Takeru stood in a clearing yelling loudly for their missing little brother. "Kouji, we're sorry we yelled at you and Kouichi!"  
  
"Please don't hide, really we're not mad at you."  
  
"I didn't meen it when I said it was your fault your mother was caught."  
  
"But Matt wasn't it?"  
  
"T.K. be quiet! Our parents will skin us alive if they find out Kouji ran away!"  
  
"But isn't that telling a lie?"  
  
"We won't have to lie if we find him before they get home."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Takeru took a big breath. "KOUJI?! Kouji where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kou-chan..." The chibi looked up at Damia from her arms. "I really think you can walk on your own." She placed him firmly on the ground. "Besides, you're getting heavy."  
  
Kouji looked around. Spotting Kai he ran over to the adult Bishounen and held his arms out in hopes of being picked back up. Kai patted his head. "I don't think so kid."   
  
When it was apparent no one was going to pick him up, Kouji pouted. He followed them quietly for another few minutes before they all could hear voices calling.  
  
"Kouji?! Kouji, this isn't funny anymore!"  
  
"Please Kouji, it's getting dark...*sigh*"  
  
"Nii-san?" Kouji looked around for the owners of the voices.  
  
"Matt, maybe we should just go home and have others help look for him."  
  
"Just one more clearing T.K." The bushes russled and the pair of blond brothers appeared. "It's my fault he ran... oh shi-"  
  
"Kouji!" The san stage Takeru ran over to Kouji and picked him up into a hug. "We were so worried! Kouichi was crying when we didn't find you in the village!"  
  
"T.K."  
  
"What is it Matt?" Then he noticed that he was a few feet away from a trainer. "Wah! You're... a... a trainer!"  
  
Damia gave a small bow. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Damia, this is Kai."  
  
But apparently Takaru wasn't lissening. He had let go of Kouji and now was holding his arms up infront of him in defence. "Just throw the ball and get it over with." He litteraly was shaking in fear.  
  
"I... uh... Kai-kun?" Damia looked at Kai.  
  
He glared at her. "Well, you wanted a Bishounen. There is your Bishounen."  
  
Damia pulled a ball from her belt and looked at it. "I don't know... it just seems so wrong to catch him now."  
  
"Stop torchering me! I can't stand that you can play on my feelings!" Takeru cried, scareing the small chibi that stood at his feet. But instead of running to Yamato he ran and hid behind Kai's legs.  
  
Kai growled at the circus infront of him. He could make this much simpler. He took the ball out of Damia's hand and bopped Takeru over the head with it, making the younger Bishounen flinch before he was pulled into the ball.  
  
Before Damia could voice her anger at Kai the ball burst back open and left Takeru right where he had been. The ball itself lay on the ground, shattered. Takeru opened an eye and looked at the broken Bishounen catching device.  
  
"Kai! Don't you ever do that again! It's my damn choice whether or not if I want a Bishounen!"  
  
"It broke? ........ " Kai ignorred Damia's ranting and picked up a piece of the ball.  
  
"So it broke! I can't believe..."  
  
"No. Damia, you don't understand. They don't just break."  
  
"So what if it broke!"  
  
"Something is wrong..."  
  
"Aren't you lissening? I don't care that it broke! I have a dozzen more..."  
  
"Damia, shut up." Kai turned the ball fragment over in his hand, examening it.  
  
"Stop telling me to shut up!"  
  
"Fine, then look!" He shoved the plastic at her.  
  
She looked at it. "What am I looking for?"  
  
"This." He turned her hand slightly and let the sun reflect off it. There were a multitude of thin, nearly invisable cracks along the surface. Damia raised an eyebrow at him. "So? There are cracks, it's broke."  
  
"When Bishounen 'break' out of balls they don't really break the ball, Damia. There was something wrong with it."  
  
"So I got one that wasn't up to standards, big deal!" Damia said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Kai pulled another ball from Damia's belt. Enlarged to it's normal size it was easy to see the cracks all over the serface. "I'm willing to bet that all of them are like that."  
  
While Kai and Damia had been occupied with the matter of broken bishiballs Yamato had snuck over to Kouji and Takeru. "T.K. this would be a good time to leave... Kouji... Kouji look at me. I'm sorry we upset you. Please just come home. You have everyone worried, even us. You're... my... our little brother. Adopted or not."  
  
Takeru nodded agreaing with his older brother. "Matt's right, you're our brother! Besides, who would look after Kouichi, if not you?" Kouji looked between his adopted brothers and the bickering pair. With a small sigh that sounded more like he gave up than anything, Kouji walked over to them. "Alright Kouji!"  
  
"Huh?" The loud outburst had caught Damia's attention.  
  
"Fu-"  
  
"Matt! She noticed us again!"  
  
"I take it that you're Kouji's brothers?" Damia addessed the two blonds.  
  
Yamato nodded nevously. "H..hai, we are."  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves! I don't know what you did, but you had him fightened to death. He ran away! Why if I ever made any of my siblings run away from home I woulden't be able to sit on my butt for weeks!"  
  
"Damia, you're ranting."  
  
"Stay out of this Kai! Furthermore.... I... Oh damn it, I forgot what I was going to yell."  
  
Kai sighed. Damia had the vocabulary of a sailor, okay so all the Maxwell children cursed more than they should have... in any language. "Damia, just let them leave."  
  
"Fine, go." She pointed the way Yamato and Takeru had came from. "You heard me! Get out of my sight!" Yamato scooped up Kouji and beat a hasty retreat with Takeru right behind them. "Aaaugh!" Damia threw off her trainers' belt in anger. Not surprisingly every single bishiball on it shattered.  
  
"Now, it's a good time to go home."  
  
"I can't beleave you!  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Hehehe... Takeru kept interupting Yamato every time he went to curse. 


End file.
